The One Who Could Help
by darthness85
Summary: Dumbledore remembers about an child that he gave to an American orphanage adn goes to retrieve the boy. Not knowing that this boy will make a formidable ally.  Rated T just to be safe. Powerful!OC
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does.**_

_**Please review. IT only takes less than a minute of your time and it is very helpful to me.**_

Beep. Beep. Beep. Ding! I walked over to the microwave to get my Hot Pocket and then got a soda. I teleported to the couch to watch TV but before I could turn it on, the doorbell rang. I got up and teleported to the door. I opened the door and asked, "Who are you? And what do you want?" The man had white hair and a beard that went to his knees.

"I am Albus Percival Wifric Brian Dumbledore. And I believe we need to talk." The man named Albus said.

I was skeptical about letting him come in, but something in my head told me that I could trust this guy. I let him in but I kept a close eye on him. He walked into my living room and then he snapped his fingers. I was amazed when a chair appeared out of nowhere. And this was no ordinary chair. This was like a 15th century throne. I had lacings all around it. I asked," How did you do that?"

"I have a lot more things I can do. You see, you aren't the only one who can do these things. I am actually headmaster at my school, Hogwarts, back in Scotland. I have noticed that aren't that many schools where witches and wizards can practice magic. As this is America and there isn't that many magical people here. Mostly because they want to stay with their friends, family, and their money. You are probably wondering why I have come to America to talk to you. Yes?" I nodded. "Well you see they is currently a wizard war going on between two sides, my Order of the Phoenix and the Death Eaters. We are losing many good witches and wizards and I have come here to recruit you. Do you accept?"

"Umm...I am really confused about this. How come I haven't heard about this war on the news?"

"Well since you live in California and this isn't really a wizard populated area yet. There isn't really any reason to send the Daily Prophet to the few people almost on the other side of the world. I realized this and have come to recruit he few people who might help."

Just as he said that, about a dozen loud Cracks came from outside. "What was that?" I asked.

"I think that they are the Death Eaters. Do you have a wand?"

"No. I didn't realize I needed one. And there aren't that many places to get wands here. If you haven't noticed. But I am good at fighting."

As soon as I said that, the door exploded. Albus grabbed my arm and teleported us to a rest-stop not far from where my house is.

"Ok. That was close. Do you mind if i go towalked out and the loo?" Albus asked.

"What is that?" I asked back.

"Oh, yes thats right, I bleieve it is what you Americans call the restroom. Please don't leave as you are wandless and there is much for us to talk about."

As soon as he went in the restroom, I walked to the candy ailse and picked up some candy bars. But then something in the back of my head suggested that i buy some lemon drops. My hand subconciously picked up a pack of lemon drops and I wen to the counter to buy them. When i was finished i sttood by the door and waited for Albus to finish. He walked out and said, "Follow me i feel that those two men out there with the black robes are a little suspicious looking. Don't you think?"

I followed him and when he stopped he said, "Take my arm and we will be at your house shortly."

I took his arm just as the two men in black robes turned the corner. We teleported with a loud crack.

We appeared back at my house and I noticed that everything was trashed. I went to check on my pet snake. I saw that the glass was broken but my snake was fine.

Albus noticed my snake and said, "I see that you have a pet snake. Do you happen to be able to speak to them by any chance?"

I nodded skeptically. "Ok good. As i know someone can also speak to snakes. And I think he will be happy that he's not alone."


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does.**_

_**Please review. IT only takes less than a minute of your time and it is very helpful to me.**_

The next morning I woke up with my pet snake, Atlas, on my chest.

'_What are you doing on my chest Atlas?' _ I hissed.

'_I was sleeping, Master.' _He hissed back.

I stood up and let Atlas coil around my arm. Then I went into the kitchen to get some breakfast.

"Albus! Where are you?" I yelled.

"Right here. My boy." He replied with his eyes twinkling. I shuddered at him calling me '_My Boy,'_ as it was only a few hours that we knew each other. "We will be leaving shortly I suggest getting your most valuable possessions packed up."

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I will be taking you to my school, Hogwarts, in Scotland."

"Ok. Does the other person that can speak to snakes go there?"

"Yes he does. And the correct term is Parslemouth."

"Alright. I'll get packing. But how are we going to get over to Scotland. Are we using a plane?"

"No. No. No. we won't be flying in an airplane, although I would like to do that once. Since we are on a bit of tight schedule we will be taking what is called a portkey."

"What is that?"

"I'll explain it to you when we get there. But I must warn you, it will be quite an unpleasant experience."

'_Hear that Atlas. He said it would be unpleasant. So you might need to have to wait for food.'_ I hissed to Atlas.

'_Okay but I feel as though I will need to rats as a reward.'_ He hissed back.

"Alright. Just grab onto the sock when you are ready. We will be in my office when we arrive. I left a note for your foster parents saying that you have left and won't be back for a few months." Albus said.

"Like they would care, all they ever do is, complaining that I don't do anything around the house normally. And I think my step-brother would be sad that his punching-bag will be gone. I'm actually really happy that I can be rid of these people, considering they go out of their way to call me freak." I replied.

"That's horrible. Who would ever do that to a child? How long has this been happening?"

"About since I was 6. I can't remember. But I'm sure it happened after that."

"Alright. I think it was bad judgment on the people at the foster home that put you here. But I really think we should be going. Now just hold on to this sock." He held out the sock.

I checked to see if my luggage was still in my pockets, checked to see if Atlas was still on my arm, and took one last look at the hell I was living at for the past 10 years. Today August first, was the best birthday I ever had. I grabbed onto the sock and felt a tug behind my navel, pulling me through what felt like a small tube. I saw a sudden room appear with paintings, stone floor, a bunch of gadgets, and the chair that Albus summoned before I blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does.**_

_**Please review. IT only takes less than a minute of your time and it is very helpful to me.**_

I woke up on a lumpy old couch in what seemed to be a castle study. As I started to get my bearings, I noticed that Atlas was on a rock right next to the couch I was lying on. I sat up and I saw an old man sitting on what looked like a throne. I remembered that the old man was Albus and that he brought me here to his school.

Albus saw that I got up and said, "Ah. You are awake, my boy. When we arrived, you blacked out and I put you on that couch and your snake on the rock that I summoned. You will be staying here for the rest of this month until term starts. Until then, you will need to get a wand, robes, and other school supplies for the term. Because you are so behind in everything, you will be taking remedial classes on Mondays and Wednesdays, and tutoring sessions on Tuesdays and Thursdays. I will take you to get a wand and your school supplies next week. So for now you will be able to explore the castle. But try to stay out of trouble. You can also talk to the past Headmaster."

"Um, sir. How will I be able to talk to them if they were in the past?" I replied.

"Oh yes, you will just need to talk to these portraits. Don't think I am crazy but they can both move and talk back. I'm sorry but you won't be able to talk to others your age until I take you to get your school supplies. Now I must be off." He disappeared with a crack.

I noticed the bulge in my pockets and I took out everything in them. There were miniaturized luggage, some American money, two melted chocolate bars, and a bag of lemon drops. I put all of the items on the couch.

A portrait said, "Why hello there, young man. I do believe that you should save those lemon drops. Albus is rather fond of them. MY name is Phineas Nigellus Black. You remind me of one of my descendants that came in this office many times. I would say that you look like him. But you wouldn't want to hear me blubbering about someone form the past, would you?"

"Really I look like someone that came here before. Who is he? What does he look like?" I asked rapidly.

"Alright slow down there. His name is Sirius Black. And even though you want to see him, I can show you as I am only a painting. But if I must say that, you bear a striking resemblance to him."

"Oh. I will just ask Albus later and see if I could have a picture of him. But I really want to explore the castle."

I walked over to the rock that Atlas was coiled over. I gently nudged him and he coiled up my arm still sleeping.

"Goodbye, Phineas."

"Goodbye. Great-great-great-grandson." He said, murmuring the last part.

**_A/N: I would like to say to anyone actually reading this story, that is i have any mistakes, please point them out to me. And i will not accept flaming. _**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_darthness85_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does.**_

_**Please review. IT only takes less than a minute of your time and it is very helpful to me.**_

I walked towards what looked like en exit and then proceeded to open the door. I walked down the spiral staircase, taking note of the Statue in the middle. I walked down the hall just looking at all the paintings and such. I kept doing that for at least an hour and a half. I soon decided that I was going to head back to Albus's office, but I didn't remember which way I came from considering all those different staircases that kept moving. So I just kept going forward. It was at least 3 hours after that before I came upon a huge double door. I opened them and I saw four rows of tables. They were almost as long as the room itself. I looked around and when I spotted the ceiling, I gasped.

The ceiling looked as though it was not there and there was just the sky. There were billions of stars that I could see. When I was finished staring at the stars, I looked back down to see this old lady watching me. She noticed me looking at her and said, "Hello, young man. I believe that you shouldn't be wandering the castle at this late of night. I would have thought that you would be back in the headmaster's office. He is waiting for you, you know. I take it that you are amazed with the ceiling considering that you were staring at it for almost an hour. I just didn't feel like disturbing you so I sat down here and ate my dinner. I can take you back to the headmaster's office if you would like."

"Oh, yes that would be good. I was lost until I found this place. Just what is the name of this room; sorry I'm kind of new."I replied.

"Alright, just follow me and I will answer any questions you have about Hogwarts."

I walked out of the giant room and began following her.

"That room we were just in is called the Great Hall. It is where we sort all of the first years, or on occasion, new students. It is also the place where we have Breakfast, lunch, and dinner. And throughout the year, we have a number of feast, the most notable ones are on Halloween, Christmas, and the beginning and the end of term. And by the way, my name is Professor McGonagall. I am the head of Gryffindor house, the transfiguration professor, and also the Deputy Headmistress." She said.

"Oh well hello Professor McGonagall, nice meeting you. So what is Gryffindor? You said that you were the head of it." I replied.

"There are four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Gryffindor is for the brave at heart. Hufflepuff is for the loyal. Ravenclaw is for the smart students, as that is the best way to put it. And Slytherin is for the cunning. About a thousand years ago, four powerful witches and wizards came together to make a school of magic.

"These four people are Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. They named the four houses after their surnames. They invited all of the magical people from the area in what is now Great Britain, to learn how to control their magic as well as train them to use it better. The years after they died, they had the students that were exceptionally bright be the heads of their houses, and one as the headmaster.

"They also chose the first professors as the founders were teaching all the subjects themselves. Of course there were fewer students attending Hogwarts at that time than now so it was much easier back then. Anyway, that tradition has been followed for the past thousand years or so. Any more questions, Mr.…?"

"Um. Black ma-am, I think. And I don't have any more questions right now. Can we go back to Albus's office?"

"Sure. Just remember to address him as either Headmaster or Professor Dumbledore from now on. It shows that you respect him. Now we are already at the staircase that takes you up to his office."

I looked around but all I could see was the Stone statue I saw earlier.

"Lemon Drop." Professor McGonagall said. As she said that the Statue started spinning and the stairs started to form. I started to walk up the stairs and said goodbye to Professor McGonagall.

I opened the door and saw Albus sitting in his throne-like chair along with another man with black hair standing in front of his desk.

Albus saw me and smiled, "Why hello Chris. I believe there is someone I would like you to meet."

The other man turned towards me and his eyes slightly grew wider.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does.**_

_**Please review as it only takes a minute of your time and it helps me see what others think of this story.**_

"Leo?" The other man asked eyes wide in unbelief.

"Huh? My name's Chris. Or that's the name my foster parents gave me." I replied.

"Well, Sirius this is Chris and he will be attending Hogwarts this year. Chris, this is Sirius Black." Albus said.

"Nice to meet you, Sirius. Why did you call me Leo?" I asked.

"I called you Leo because you reminded me of my son. You have the same hairstyle he had the last time I saw him." Sirius said.

"Oh, well I've had this hairstyle for as long as I can remember. Anytime my foster mom took me to get a different style of haircut, when I got home it would be back to this. I didn't like the hairstyles she tried to change my hair into. They stopped after a few years of doing that."

"Sirius, Chris, there is something I need to tell you both," Albus said, "Sirius; this is Leo, your son. Chris, or Leo, This is your father. I was hoping that this would come later and not in my office but its fine right now. Please, now I will leave the room and let you two become acquainted."

With that Albus left the room. "Leo. I haven't seen you since you were a baby." Sirius said.

"Why. How come I haven't been living with you for my life? Instead I've been living with my hellish foster family. Always forcing me to do the laundry, cook for them, and stay in my small room when there is company over. I'm lucky I even have a room to begin with. I spent one summer in a doghouse because they thought I was a freak so they should keep me out there."

"Leo, I'm sorry that I couldn't be a parent to you but it was sort of complicated until two years ago and it's still complicated now."

"Why is it complicated? What could possibly keep you from being my dad?"

"Well I was being kept in Azkaban, the wizard prison, for being framed by my friend-turned-traitor. It all started on Halloween 1981. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, a powerful and evil Dark Lord had gotten information about where my best friend James and Lily Potter were hiding, from my used-to-be friend Peter Pettigrew. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named came to the place where they were hiding and killed them, but he could not kill their son Harry Potter, for unknown reasons other than Lily's love for him. He was destroyed by the killing curse he sent at Harry. I found out and I went to help them, but Peter blew up the house and killed 12 muggles.

"He then cut off his finger and escaped. I was the only wizard there when the aurors arrived and they arrested me without a trial. I escaped Azkaban two years ago and I tried to find Harry, my godson. I had totally forgotten I had a son as the Dementors had tortured me. So when I escaped I could not ask Albus where he put you."

"_Albus put me in that blasted orphanage. I thought he was a good man." _I thought.

"Okay I believe you, but how come Albus didn't think to come get me earlier. I would have preferred it if he came to get me when you Broke out of Azkaban. By the way how hard is it to escape?"

"I don't know what to do about Albus, even though he makes mistakes sometimes he is still a good man. But Azkaban is supposedly inescapable. I am the only person to ever do it. Although, Barty Crouch Jr. escaped with the help of his father. I currently live in my family's house, and I am very lucky to be out of it. I'm still being hunted by the ministry."

"Wow."

As I said that, Albus walked back into the room. I glared at him.

"Ah, Leo I see that you are mad at me for putting you in that orphanage. But please understand that it was the best place to put you as it was far away from the war." Albus said

"But you put me in the orphanage after He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was destroyed. If he was gone then there was no threat to me." I shot at him.

"Even though he was gone doesn't mean that his followers were gone too. They could have found you and killed you. I was doing what was best for you, because I thought that he might return. And he did, last year. Now on to more happy subjects, Leo, you will be staying at with your father at his family's house. Gather up your belongings and we'll be off."

I nudged Atlas and he coiled around my arm. Sirius noticed Atlas and stepped back. "Leo, why do you have a snake coiling around your arm?" He asked while pointing at Atlas.

"Oh, Atlas? He is my pet." I replied, "Why you don't like him?"

"Well I was surprised that you have a pet snake as I would prefer dogs more." He said, smirking at the word dog.

"Well I've had him since two years ago. Don't try to get rid of him, because he will come back to me."

I put all of my shrunken luggage bags in my pocket and asked, "Albus can you shrink this rock. Atlas has taken a liking to it."

He waved his hand and the rock shrunk to a size small enough to fit in my pocket. I quickly stuffed it in my pocket and said, "Alright I'm ready when do we leave?"

"We will be leaving right now, just grab hold of this sock." Albus said.

Sirius and I grabbed hold of the sock and the feeling of being pushed through a small tube came back and when it stopped I passed out.


	6. AN 1

_**A/N: This is an Author's note chapter.**_

_**I would like to make it clear that I will not be putting any slash in this story as that is just gross.**_

_**I might consider making Leo have a relationship, but not one of the main characters.**_

_**I will stick to the canon-pairings as much as possible as I liked those.**_

_**Try to review as it only takes a minute of your time. And it helps me write this story.**_

_**Another note that I would like to make clear is that I have pictures of Atlas on my profile.**_

_**I will also mostly be updating on the weekends now and I will be writing on the weekdays, but that is not a promise. I don't know exactly when I will update but in these last few days I have updated a lot.**_

_**I also apologize for the shortness of the chapters as this is the beginning of the story I wanted to take it slowly in the beginning. Once Leo gets into Hogwarts it will be more interesting as this is Harry's fifth year. And we all know what happens then.**_

_**Thank you to the people that read this even though it might not be many but im still happy im getting hits.**_

_**Sincerely, **_

_**Darthness85**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does.**_

_**Please review as it only takes a minute of your time and it helps me improve this story and see how other see my story.**_

I woke up again on a lumpy couch but in a different place. I started to get my bearings and I sat up. Atlas was again sleeping on the rock. But what was different was that there were a lot of people that noticed that I was awake and they all stared at me.

"Sirius, are you sure that he's your son. I mean look he has a pet snake." A middle-aged woman with red hair whispered.

"Yes I'm sure. And he probably just inherited his liking for snakes from Sally. She was really fond of them." Sirius said with distant eyes.

I stood up and took a look at all the people around me. There was at least 6 red-heads, a girl with bushy brown hair, and a boy with black hair and what looked like a lightning bolt-shaped scar on his forehead. "Um, hello everyone, my name is Leo, but I would prefer to go by Chris." I turned to my father. "How come there are so many people here?"

"Well Dumbledore is using this as a headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix." He said back. "Now Harry, Hermione, Ron take Chris up to your rooms and get acquainted. You will see a lot of each other for the next month. He will also be going to Hogwarts and will be in your year. I expect you four to be good friends when we are done."

The one with the lightning bolt scar and also has glasses held out his hand and said, "Hi. I'm Harry Potter. And these are Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley." He pointed to the respective person as he was introducing them. The red-head, or Ron, was eying me suspiciously, while Hermione simply smiled.

I walked over to Atlas and once again nudged him and he coiled up my arm, still sleeping.

I followed the three up the stairs and into a room that had four medium sized beds. Harry said, "That's your bed over there," pointing to the bed in the back of the room. I walked over to it and took my still shrunken luggage out of my pockets and put them on my bed. I then sat down on the bed. I noticed that Ron was still staring at me suspiciously and I said, "Why are you staring at me? Ron, right?"

"I don't trust you." Was his reply.

"What type of snake is that?" said Hermione.

"Oh. Atlas is a Southern Pacific Rattlesnake. I found him one day when my foster parents took me to Death Valley." I replied to her.

"Why would muggles go to a place called Death Valley? That sounds like a place where you go to die." Ron said.

"Ron, Death Valley is just a desert. Not a place where muggles go to die. And the reason why it is called Death Valley is because it can get very hot there during summertime." Hermione said to Ron.

"Anyway, you shouldn't have that snake with you. It is very poisonous. It could kill you in one bite if you don't get immediate treatment, especially if you were living with muggles." Hermione said sounding concerned and scared at the same time.

"Oh. Well he hasn't made a move to bite me since I first met him. I was just walking along when I heard rattling. I looked down and saw him rather close to my leg. I suddenly became terrified and then I tried to talk to it and it actually responded. Like when people try to train their dogs, they speak to it to calm down or something. I tried to do the same thing and it talked back to me.

"I thought I was going crazy or was already bitten and was hallucinating from the pain. But I wasn't. I started up a conversation with him and I named him Atlas. He made comments on how I was a speaker of the noble tongue and all. I just learned that it was called Parseltongue from Albus Dumbledore. I learned that I was a wizard from Atlas and then had it confirmed by Dumbledore just a few days ago."

Harry and Hermione both were thinking while Ron looked like he wanted to kill me so I said, "Ron. Why do you keep staring at me?"

"Because being a Parselmouth means that you are Dark Wizard." He said, pulling his wand out from his pocket.

"Ron put your wand away, you don't want to get called to the ministry for under age magic considering that just happened to Harry. And just because you are a Parselmouth, does not make you a Dark Wizard. I mean, just look at Harry, he is a Parselmouth and he is not dark at all. Sorry for that Chris, Ron is just being prejudiced." Hermione said being comforting.

"You are a Parselmouth too?" I said directing the question at Harry.

He nodded and said, _'I can speak it and I've known I was one since I was twelve.'_

'_Cool that's one year before I learned I was one.'_ I replied also speaking in Parseltongue.

"So can you tell me a bit about yourselves?" I said.

"I am Harry Potter. My parents were both killed by Voldemort on Halloween of 1981." Harry said.

I asked, "Who's Voldemort?"

Ron flinched and said, "What do you mean. Tell me you're joking. You can't have possibly not heard of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"Ron. He was raised by muggles. He wouldn't know who he is." Hermione said.

"Well he is this really evil wizard that changed his name from Tom Marvolo Riddle to Lord Voldemort." Harry said.

"Oh, ok. Is there anything wrong with saying Voldemort?" I asked and once again Ron flinched.

"No it's just that people are afraid of him even though they still believe he is dead, but he returned last year." Harry said.

"Yeah Albus told me that. By the way, what day is it?" I asked.

"Um, it is the 3rd of August." Hermione said.

As she said that there was a loud crack and two twins appeared out of nowhere and said, "Children, you need to…"

"Go down stairs, because…" The other said.

"Dinner's ready." Finished the first one.

They disappeared again with another loud crack.

"Who were they?" I asked.

"Oh, them? They are my brothers Fred and George. Don't get on their bad side. They will prank you badly." Ron said.

"Oh. I'll be sure to be nice to them. Anyways, how old are you guys?" I asked the three of them.

"15. Since July 31st." Harry said.

"15. But I'm turning 16 in September." Hermione said.

"15. Since March 1st." Ron said.

"Alright, I'm 15 since August 1st." I said.

We all walked out of the room and down the stairs to get food.


	8. Chapter 7

_**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does.**_

_**Please review as it only takes a minute of your time and it helps me improve this story and see how other see my story.**_

I walked into the Dining room followed by Harry, Ron, and Hermione. I sat down next to Sirius and waited until everybody got into a chair. Then my father elbowed me and said, "Introduce yourself."

I stood up and then cleared my throat and said, "Hello, my name is Leo Black. I'm the son of Sirius. I just found out this morning that he was my father. I have a pet snake named Atlas. I am from America. And I will be attending Hogwarts this year."

The middle-aged red-head stood up after I sat down and said, "Nice to meet you Leo. If I might ask, why do you have a pet snake and what type is it?"

"It is a He, Madame. And he is a Southern Pacific Rattlesnake. I found him on a trip to Death Valley that my foster parents took me on." I responded.

"How do you control him?" The younger red-head girl asked. "By the way, I'm Ginny."

"Well I'm a Parselmouth, and nice to meet you too, Ginny." I replied.

Everyone besides Harry, Ron, and Hermione gasped.

"That proves that he is a Dark Wizard, Sirius." The middle-aged ginger snarled.

"Molly, please, even I didn't know this." My dad said.

"How long have you known this?" My dad asked me.

"I've known since I met Atlas. And Hermione said that it doesn't mean that I'm a Dark Wizard." I replied.

"Well it has been associated with them because Salazar Slytherin had the ability and he was evil. So did You-Know-Who, who was also a very Dark Wizard. Because of that, the ability has been seen as evil." said Hermione.

Ginny said, "Can I see Atlas?"

"Sure I'll be right back." I said, I then teleported up to my room and got Atlas to coil around my arm.

'_Wake up Atlas. People want to see you.' _I hissed.

'_Alright but you still owe me those mice.' _He hissed back.

I teleported back to the dining room and once again everyone was staring at me.

"What are you guys staring at me for?" I asked.

"How can you Apparate without a wand? It shouldn't be possible. Only a really powerful wizard would be able to do that. Not even Dumbledore can do that." Hermione said.

"Well, I've been able to do that since last year." I replied.

"How do you do it?" She asked back

"Well, first, I think of where I want to go, but it has to be somewhere I've been or seen before. Then, I will myself to go to that place. If you guys want I can tell you all the things I can do."

"Oh yes, please tell us." Hermione pleaded.

"Ok, I can summon objects from across the room, Apparate, levitate things, float a few inches off the ground, and sometimes read peoples' minds unintentionally."

Almost everyone's mouth dropped after hearing of what I could do.

"You can do all of that without a wand? The only other people I've ever heard of being able to do those things were the founders. Even they weren't able to do all of that." said Hermione.

"Wow. I didn't know that. If I was able to do all of that without a wand, imagine what I could do with one." I said eyes wide with anticipation.

"You aren't even trained and you can Apparate, and all those other things. Imagine what you could do with a wand and the proper training." said my father.

As he said that there were two loud cracks and the sound of something falling over. A few seconds later, a man and woman walked in followed by a shorter woman with pink hair.

My father stood up and said, "Hello Andy, Ted, and Nymphadora. I'd like you to meet my son Leo." I stood up and shook their hands.

The one with pink hair said, "Wotcher, second cousin Leo. Don't call me Nymphadora like you dad does. Call me Tonks instead." She gave me a hug and then sat down next to me. She then changed her hair color to neon green.

"How did you do that?" I asked.

"Oh I'm a metamorphagus. That means I can change my body. Do you have any special talents?" She replied.

I nodded and said, "I'm a Parselmouth, I can Apparate without a wand, and I can do others. How do you know if you are a metamorphagus? I mean how can I check?" I responded.

She smiled while the woman that was named Andy gasped, but her husband just looked confused.

"Why is he here? He could be spying on us for You-Know-Who." She said.

"Andy, there is no need to worry. I'm sure that we will be able to figure out why Leo is a Parselmouth later. And it does not mean that he is spying on us. He has been in America for the past fourteen years." My father said.

"I just learned that I was a wizard a few days ago, Ma-am. Albus Dumbledore came to my house on the 1st of August and brought me to Hogwarts. Where I met my dad and he took me here." I said to her kindly.

Even thought she believed me, she still eyed me as though I would attack everyone here.

When everyone was finished eating, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Tonks, and I all went upstairs to my room.

Tonks then proceeded to change her nose into a bill. That got a laugh from everyone including me.

I tried to will my body into doing that and was surprised that it actually worked. Tonks just stared at me in awe. Once everyone saw that she was staring at me they all looked at me in awe too.

"Wow. And you are a metamorphagus too. I'm not alone now." Tonks said smiling.

"Now how do I change back?" I said worrying.

"The same way you got it like that. Just will your body to go back to normal." She stated simply.

I tried to will my body into going back to normal but huffed when it didn't work.

"Here, there is also a charm that makes your body to go back to normal." Tonks said as she was pulling out her wand. She muttered something that I couldn't hear and then waved her wand. I looked at my face in the mirror and it was back to normal.

I went over and hugged her. "Thank you for that, Tonks." I said.

"No problem cousin." She said.

With that she walked out of the room and went into the room across the hall, turned, then said, "Goodnight." She then closed the door.

We all changed into our pajamas in the restroom and got into bed. Ginny went downstairs to get her mom.

We all climbed into bed and said, "Goodnight." to each other. I then fell into a dark deep sleep.


	9. Chapter 8

_**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does.**_

_**Please review as it only takes a minute of your time and it helps me improve this story and see how other see my story.**_

It was dark and I could hear faint screaming. I stood up and found myself in what looked like a jail cell. I walked over to the door and found that it was open. I walked down the hallway. As soon as I turned the corner, I knew something bad was going to happen.

Floating right in front of me was a big figure draped in a dark black cloak. Feelings of depression washed over me. The figure hardly seemed to notice me. Instead it just went right through me as if I weren't there. But I could still feel the feelings of sadness and despair even after the cloaked figure left. I continued walking down the halls, until I came to an open cell. I didn't want to walk in but my legs didn't listen. I unwillingly walked into the cell only to find a shape in the corner.

I walked closer, but as soon as I came within 10 feet of the mass, it screamed. Like the kind of girlish scream. I staggered backwards unsure that I was not the cause of the mass' screaming. I turned and was about to run out of the cell, but was blocked by the same cloaked figure from earlier. It pushed me down next to the screaming mass. I looked back at the mass and noticed it had the figure of a woman.

The cloaked figure picked me up and started to take off its hood. I saw rotting bits of flesh, and a dark hole where the mouth should be. At that point I really became scared. I punched and kicked to get away from the figure but all that it did was get closer.

The screaming woman stood up and then tackled the cloaked figure. I fell to the ground, but quickly got up to see the woman in the same position I was in. My hands and mouth were moving as if they had a mind of their own. I heard my mouth shout "Expecto Patronum!" A flash of bright white light came out of my hands and the cloaked figure was blasted back. The woman that it was holding fell to the ground.

I ran over to her and helped her up. "You alright?" I asked.

"I'm fine. How did you do that without a wand?" She asked.

"I really don't know, but I can do a lot of things without a wand."

"Like what? By the way you can call me Bella." Bella said.

"Ok. Bella. Where are we and how do we get out. I'll tell you what I can do when we get out."

"Sure. We are in Azkaban, the wizard prison. I think that if we keep pushing the Dementors away every time they get close to us, we might be able to escape. Now lest get going before more Dementors show up." She started walking down the hall. I was still frozen in my place, with her violet eyes still in my brain.

I jogged to catch up with her. I found her at an intersection of the hallways. She looked unsure of where to go.

"Bella, where do we go now? I really don't know where to go." I said.

"Let's go this way." She said as she started to go down the left, "Looks like there are stairs here."

I followed her down the stairs and she stopped. I looked at her and it looked as if she was terrified.

I asked, "Bella are you alright?"

She fell to the ground and looked as if she was having a seizure. I kneeled down next to her.

"Bella. Bella! This cannot be happening. I don't want to lose the only chance I have of escaping this place!"

With that she stopped twitching and just looked at me. "Thank you for caring." She said, without sarcasm.

She got up and gestured me to follow her. I followed until we can to another intersection.

"I think I have an idea." I said. She looked at me with confusion.

"I can Apparate without a wand and I can do it pretty well. I think I can use that to get us out of here."

She looked as though she didn't believe me. But I tried to Apparate ten feet away from where I was standing and she became amazed when I did it. "Ok let's get to a window so you can see the shore then we will Apparate there. But the problem would be finding one. There are few windows in the halls. For now let's just keep going until we find a window."

She went down the right hallway and I started to follow her. We had to have been going in that direction for at least two hours. Then right before the third hour of walking in that direction we noticed a dull light coming from around the corner. Bella looked at me and I nodded. She went up to the corner and I went in front of her. There at the end of that hallway was what we had been looking for, a small window big enough to see the shore of the island.

I peeked through it and looked at the rocky shore. I then held out my hand for Bella and she took it. I Apparated to the shore and I noticed that when we were walking around on the shore, Bella was still holding my hand. As if I was the one that was keeping her alive. I noticed a small boat that was tied to a post, which was big enough to carry Bella and I. I walked over to it and helped Bella in then I climbed in myself. The oars were on the bottom of the boat. I untied the rope and pushed off the shore with the oars. About an hour of rowing in the sea, I asked Bella, "So why were you in Azkaban?"

"I don't want to talk about it. I'll tell you later." She said. I noticed that she was holding her left fore-arm as if she was covering something.

"Ok. But can you at least tell me your last name?" I asked.

"My surname is Black. What's yours?"

"Wow. You are a Black too?" I said surprised. "Do you know Sirius Black?"

"Yeah he's my cousin. Who are you in the family?" She asked.

"I'm his son." I said, surprising her.

"I didn't think that Sirius was the one to settle down with one woman and have a family. I always thought of him as a player." She said, still looking surprised. "So that would make me your first cousin once-removed. Now on to how you got in Azkaban. What did you do?"

"I don't know. I just woke up here. And I was in an unlocked cell. I left the cell and explored until I found your cell. Last thing I remember was I went to bed at home." I said.

"Well…. That doesn't make any sense." She said looking pensive.

She took her hand off of her left fore-arm and I looked at a mark of a skull and a snake. I asked, "What's that on your arm?"

"Oh. That's the Dark Mark. It's the mark of the Dark Lord. I hate that mark because my husband forced me to take it by using the Imperius curse on me. He had been feeding me compulsion potions for the past 15 years, making me think that I had wanted the Mark in the first place. If there were a way to get it removed other than cutting my arm off, then I would use it. But, sadly there is no way. Now back to the matters of why you are here with me. You look solid, so you can't be an illusion. You also Apparated us to the shore, that's another reason why you are real.

"It's just so confusing why you are here if you didn't do anything wrong and the last thing you remember was going to sleep. Unless someone fed you a sleeping potion and put you in the cell you awoke in."

She still looked pensive but I started to say, "Well some people looked like they wanted to kill me after I told them I was a Parselmouth. They said that it was the sign of a Dark Wizard, and considering that I can wandlessly Apparate makes them think that I'm going to become a Dark Lord, even though I just barely learned about magic a few days ago.

She was just about to say something when I saw something in the distance. I said, "Look I think that's land over there. She turned and looked into the direction I was pointing.

"Yeah that's land. Let's get over there before daybreak." She said.

I rowed the boat over to the shore and quickly pulled the boat inland so that the tides wouldn't take the boat away. I followed Bella away from the shore until she gasped. "Look. It's a village. I think it's a muggle one too. Look, there's a tavern. Let's get in there before daybreak. Maybe I can talk the man into letting us stay for the day." She pulled me into the tavern and then pleaded to the manager into letting us stay here for the day. He eyed me carefully, and then winked and chuckled, "Just don't make too much noise."

I looked puzzled. Bella said, "No it's not like that. We just need a place to stay. And besides were cousins."

The manager still eyed me carefully and then pointed to a room at the end of the hall. He gave us the keys to that room and we walked into it. Bella told me to turn around when she found some clothes. I did just that and when she had changed I noticed that I still had my regular clothes on.

"I didn't notice that you had normal clothes on and not prison attire." She said.

"I didn't either." I shrugged and she went into then bed.

"Come on we need sleep." She said. I hesitated and she said. "Don't worry I won't bite."

I slowly made my way to the bed and laid down. I faced to the left of the bed while Bella faced to the right. I quickly fell asleep, and then heard muffled shouting and crying. I found myself standing in the corner of the room that I shared with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. I noticed that everyone was gathered around my bed and my body. But then I became confused as to why I was looking at my body and nobody noticed me.

I saw the door open and saw Albus and another witch walk in with a tray of potions. I started to fear what they thought happened to me.


	10. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does.**_

_**A/N: Please review as it only takes a minute of your time and it really helps me make this story better.**_

I stood there watching as everyone was crowded around my body. "Poppy what happened to him?" Albus asked.

"It seems as if his consciousness and his magical core are void of his body. Other than that his body is fine. And he is very much alive." Poppy said.

"When will he be awake?" My dad asked.

"I cannot answer that. This is the first time this has happened in my life. Severus, do you have any potions that will help his predicament?" She replied.

"I cannot answer that question as I do not know the cause of this ailment. The only thing that I can do would be giving him restorative potions when he wakes up. Only time will tell if he is alright." Severus said as he purposefully bumped into my father and walked out of the room with his cloak billowing behind him.

"I feel that we should all just leave the room and wait for him to wake up as if he does when we are all in her. He might feel a bit claustrophobic." As Albus said that, everyone except Harry, Ron, and Hermione left.

"I hope he wakes up soon." Hermione said. "It's sad that he can't spend time with everyone. And instead has to have his consciousness and magical core leave his body."

"Yeah, but last night after my nightmare, I woke up and saw him moving around in his bed like he was having a nightmare also. I got up and was about to wake him up but before I could, he stopped." Harry said.

I thought of what happened before I got here and saw everybody crowded around my bed. I was with Bella in some muggle village. But that's all I could remember. Then my dad came in with the newspaper and said. "Look at this."

The three went over to him and so did I and I saw the headline.

**Bellatrix Lestrange Escaped Azkaban.**

** Little is known how Bellatrix Lestrange, wife of Rudolphous Lestrange, escaped Azkaban late last night. We, at the Daily Prophet, are guessing that she had the help of notorious mass murderer, Sirius Black. Sources indicate that she had a companion with her when she escaped and that can only be her cousin, Sirius Black. Not much else is known of the whereabouts of the two but the Ministry and its Aurors are working overtime to find them. Who knows what the two will do together. (Information on Azkaban pg. 2. More information on Bellatrix Lestrange pg. 3. Information on Sirius Black pg. 4.)**

I thought to myself, 'I helped her escape. My father got blamed for what I did.'

"This isn't good." Harry said.

"This is worse than that. She might want revenge on the person who put her in Azkaban." Sirius said.

"Who put her in Azkaban?" Hermione asked.

"Her sister, Andromeda." He said.

With that everything went dark and I found myself back n the tavern room I was sleeping in. I looked over to see Bella sleeping soundly behind me. I softly got out of bed and made my way to the door when suddenly Bella said, "You don't think that you can just leave me, do you cousin?"

I turned around and saw her glaring at me with her arms crossed. "Um…I need to get home. So yeah." I said.

"But I'm family too. You can't just leave your dear cousin Bella all by herself can you?" Bella said with puppy dog eyes.

I looked at the door and then back at her. "Maybe you could come home with me. I mean, you are cousins with my dad."

"I don't think that your father will like me in the house. We aren't exactly on speaking terms." She said.

"Besides, I'm still confused on why I'm here with you. When I fell asleep here, I was outside of my body at home and I saw everybody crowding around my bed. They said something about my magical core and my conscience being elsewhere. They also said that my real body would be unconscious until my conscience and my magical core returned to it. I don't know how to do that though." I said looking really sad once I realized that everyone was sad about me being ill.

"I think I read about this once. It only happens when one person in the family is in real need, so that family's magic chooses the best candidate to help the one in need. This has only been documented once before now. And what is said in the document is basically what happened to you. My guess is that since your conscience is here along with your magical core, your core has made you a corporeal body that will vanish when you return to your body." Bella said.

"So, I have to help you until you are safe then I will return to my body?" I asked. I was really concerned because I was supposed to go to Diagon Alley to get a wand tomorrow. "Alright, I'll take you home, but you have to hide. Or is there a place you could stay?"

"No, I have nowhere to go. I will put on a glamour with one of the wands there. I'm assuming that this is a Black house?" She asked.

"I think so. Is there a grumpy old elf that does the chores?" I asked.

"Ooh yes, I miss Kreacher. Yes that is the Black residence. Let's go there after we eat."

We walked back into the main area of the pub and got something to eat. The bartender was still eying me carefully. When we were finished eating, I took Bella's hand and walked out of the bar. We walked out and around to the back of the building before I Apparated to my room.

When we appeared in my room, it was empty, which was a good thing. I quietly walked over to the door and slowly opened it.

"Do you have a room here?" I whispered to Bella.

She nodded and went upstairs. I followed and she pressed her palm to the door that said Bella. The door clicked and she went in and she gestured me to follow her. I walked in and she closed the door.

"So, now what, you are safe. Am I just supposed to wait until I return to my bod…." Before I could finish my sentence, everything went black. I felt all warm and I opened my eyes. I was back in my body again! I pushed the covers off and walked to the door. As I got to the door, I started to feel dizzy. I promptly tripped and fell down some stairs.

That sudden loud noise caused everyone that was downstairs to come rushing to the stairs to see what the noise was. Some people had their wands drawn.

As soon as they saw me, they stuffed their wands in their pockets and rushed to help me up.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You were in a coma like state. Your magical core and your conscience were not in your body. You were in that state for almost two days." My dad said.

"I had the strangest dream. I was in Azkaban and I helped this woman escape. Then we went to a hotel and stayed the night. And then I helped her home. Then I woke up."

Sirius and Albus exchanged looks. "My boy, I think we need to discuss your dream in private. Follow me and you father will be with us shortly." Albus took me into a room and shut the door. He pointed me to a chair while he took the one across from it.

My father came in and sat down next to him. "Now explain your dream some more." Albus said.

"Okay as I said, I fell asleep last night in my bed. Then in my dream I was in Azkaban in an open cell. I walked out of the cell and came across a cloaked figure. It didn't seem to notice I was there. I just floated past me. I kept walking until I heard a woman scream. I went towards the source and found her crumpled up in the corner of one of the cells. She was being attacked by one of the cloaked figures that pasted by me before.

"I talked the beast, but it quickly recovered and grabbed hold of my neck. Its cold hands were starting to make my neck go numb. The woman that was being attacked tackled the creature and it got her in the same position as I was in. She kept yelling 'Expecto Patronum.' She was kicking and punching the monster and then my hands acted as if they had a mind of their own.

"My palms pointed towards the beast and I heard my mouth say 'Expecto Patronum' There was a flash of bright light and the creature recoiled and left the cell, leaving to door open. I then helped up the woman and she told me to follow her."

"Did this woman give you her name?" Albus said.

"No. Or at least I don't think she did." I said. Just then Albus' eyes started to twinkle and my head began to hurt.

I put my hands on my head and Sirius said, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just a headache." I said as Sirius was glaring at Albus.

"Now onto the rest of the dream. I helped the woman escape. And we took a boat to get to another shore. We found this hotel and got a room to sleep in. Then I fell asleep and I found myself waking up a few seconds later and then I tried to leave the room. But the woman stopped me. She then told me she needed to get home so I Apparated her there and then I woke up. That's what happened in my dream."

"Leo. While you were unconscious, Bellatrix Lestrange escaped from Azkaban with the help of an unknown person. We are thinking that since your magical core and your conscience were not in your body and from what you told us about your dream, that you helped Bellatrix escape. I understand that you might have not known it was her, but the fact remains. Don't worry because we have no actual proof. But we are just going to assume that you did it unknowingly. But there will be no consequences for this so don't worry. "

"Ok. I'm fine with that. But can we move on to less depressing subjects, please?" I asked.

"Yes, alright, tomorrow we will be going to Diagon Alley to get you your wand, as your father has already gotten your other school supplies." Albus said.

I nodded and when I tried to walk out of the room neither of them tried to stop me. I went up to my room and got in bed. "You okay Leo?" said the voice of Hermione.

"I'm fine. Goodnight." I said back.

The three all said good night as I dropped into another sleep, unaware of what would happen the next day, would change my life forever.


	11. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does.**_

_**A/N: I would like to say thank you to anyone that read this fanfic, and I would like to ask you to please review, as it only takes a few minutes and it also helps me see how others think of my fanfic.**_

It was 6:00 in the morning when Garrick Ollivander came into his shop. He set down his robe and noticed a strange package resting on his desk. He looked around to see if anyone was there before he sat down and opened to package. Inside were two cases. Both of them had the shape of a wand wood box. He carefully opened each of them and was surprised to find one elder block and one holly block. He was confused why someone would send the woods to him. He didn't mind the holly one but that someone had actually gotten a block from an elder tree. Those trees were extremely rare and were tough to get a block out of.

Ollivander had set both block down and turned around to see Fawkes appear behind him and land on his desk. "My word, hello Fawkes, does Albus have a message for me?" He asked the phoenix.

Fawkes trilled what sounded like a "no" and he turned around and held out his tail. "Fawkes, oh my, you wanted to give me another feather, wow. Alright now I will take one off." He carefully plucked one of the feathers and set it down equally as careful.

He looked back at Fawkes and looked in confusion when the phoenix motioned as if for him to take another feather. "Oh my, I can't possibly take another."

Fawkes trilled a disagreement. Ollivander nodded and then carefully plucked another feather out of Fawkes tail. He carefully put it down next to the other one and saw Fawkes give a trill goodbye and burst into flames.

Ollivander was mesmerized that to unusual things would happen within one day. He decided that he would make the Elder block into a wand with one of the phoenix feathers and the holly with the other.

Ollivander thought his day couldn't get any stranger, but he was wrong.

I woke up and immediately looked around and at my body to make sure I was in it. Sure enough I was, so I climbed out of bed. I noticed that everyone was still asleep, so I tip-toed out the door and up to Bella's room. I knocked on the door, and Bella promptly opened the door for me.

"So, Dumbledore came to me and has the idea that I helped you escape Azkaban, which is not entirely true, as I was helping Bella Black, not Bellatrix Lestrange. Why didn't you tell me your full name and lie to me saying that you are a Black?" I said to her.

"I am a Black, or at least I was until I was forced into a marriage contract with the scum called Rudolphous Lestrange. I hated him, but my aunt forced me into it. I wish Sirius hadn't run away, he would have stuck up for me. He was always the one to not listen to the rules. Anyway, I found a wand that I will be able to use until I buy another from Knockturn Alley." She said back to me.

"Oh. Well I'm going to get my wand today. Can you put on the glamour you were talking about yesterday and meet me at the wand shop they are taking me to?" I asked.

"Yeah sure, I'll meet you there." She said. Moving her wand around in front of her face as to make a glamour to hide her identity.

"Well I think I'm going to go downstairs and get some food." I said.

"No need, Kreacher!" She said. With a tiny Pop! An old house elf appeared and said, "Aah. Mistress Bella. I's been waiting for yous to return. What shall yous be needing?"

She looked at me like I should tell him. "I'll have scrambled eggs with some toast." I said.

"I will have the same. Now Kreacher, I need you to not speak of me in front of anybody but Leo. Got it?" She said.

"Yes Mistress Bella." He said with a tiny Pop!

"Well, now that we have breakfast in order, I will need you to turn around for a minute or two while I change." Bella said.

"Um... shouldn't I just leave the room?" I said timidly.

"Nah. It's fine. We're family. It's not like we're doing anything and besides you won't see anything if you turn around." She said with a tiny smirk.

I turned around and waited until she said I could turn around. I turned around but when I did, she was not fully dressed and all she had on was underwear and a bra.

"Stop staring, I need you to tell me what to wear." She said although I was unable to hear her.

I couldn't take my eyes away, but then I thought, 'No she is family. I have to stop staring.' But no matter my attempts at looking away. She would move so that I could see her again. It was like she was playing with my teenage mind.

I said, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be staring but you are just…" I couldn't finish my sentence because when I turned around she was right in front of me and was about to give me a hug.

"No need to worry. I did this all the time to your father." She said as she quickly put on a shirt and some shorts. I sat down a fast as I could and tried to hide the blush on my face as she sat down next to me and gave me a hug.

"Aww. Is wittle cousin getting embarrassed by Bella's acts?" She said in a baby voice. Which just continued to make me blush even harder and I turned away. "I'm just messing with the cousin that helped me escape from that hellhole." She said with a smile on her face.

"What did you do to get put into Azkaban anyway?" I asked.

"Oh. Well, I have to remind you that I was under the Imperio back then and it was not my fault even though it was by my hand. Now on Halloween, 1981, The Dark Lord ordered me to torture the parents of Neville Longbottom. I didn't want to do it as I was friends with them in Hogwarts. But I was under the Imperio and was forced to do it but my _husband _and his brother to do it. We were caught and I've been in Azkaban ever since. I believe that was around the same time your father was in Azkaban too. Neither of us was given a trial." She explained.

"Oh, that sucks. So both you and my dad were wrongly imprisoned for, about, thirteen years?" I said. Kreacher appeared and gave us our food and we ate in silence.

"Leo! Where are you? We have to go to Diagon Alley in ten minutes!" my dad shouted from downstairs.

"Well I better go." I said as I gave Bella a hug.

I walked out of the room and heard her lock the door.

I walked downstairs and saw Albus, my dad, Harry, Ron, and Hermione all at the door, waiting for me.

"There you are. Where were you?" asked a concerned Hermione.

"I was exploring the house." I said.

"Well don't ever do that again. You hear me. Also there are a lot of items that could kill you if you weren't careful." said my father.

I nodded and I took grabbed his arm. Harry took his arm too while Ron and Hermione took Albus'. We Apparated to an Alley where there were a lot of people hurrying around.

I was pushed into a shop that had a lot of boxes in shelves. I saw my father gesture me into going to the counter. I rang the bell and an old man came out from the back.

"Oh sorry about that I was putting the finishing touches on my first crafted wands. I usually don't make the wand itself but put the cores into the right wand. But I felt that I needed to try wandcrafting once in my life and it was extremely tiring. I was working since 6:30 this morning making two wands that begged to be crafted. Now how may I help you?" said the old man.

"My son will need a wand for the coming school year." Sirius said.

"Ah, Sirius Black, 15 inches, umm. Ooh. I seem to have forgotten what your wand was made out of. Do you know what it's made out of by any chance?" He asked.

"No, uhh. You never told me, you said the wand was of unknown origin, and you didn't know what the wood was or the core. Now let's get to getting my son a wand." My father said. The old man nodded and went to grab a measuring tape.

"Now, which is your wand arm?" He asked.

"Right." I stated as I held out my right arm

He measured my arm length and left the tape to do the rest of the job. He went in the back and came back with several boxes. The magical measuring tape finished its job and flew to the man's desk. He set down the boxes and opened one.

"Thirteen and a quarter inches, mahogany, with dragon heartstring." He handed me the wand but quickly took it away.

"No, no, no, no. How about this one, twelve and one half inch, ash with unicorn tail hair."

I held the wand but quickly dropped it as it almost burnt my hand. The man kept trying different wands until he finally said, "You sure are a hard customer, I wonder." He said before walking into the back of the shop. He came back with two boxes. He opened both and gave me one of them.

Golden sparks flew out of the tip and I said,"Wow. This one feels amazing but it feels like I'm missing something."

"Yes, I knew it. Here don't put that wand down but put this one in your other hand." He said looking as if the world might end at the moment my left hand gripped the other wand.

As soon as I got a firm grip on the wand, Green sparks flew out of the left wand while golden sparks flew out of the right. I looked back at the wandmaker with confusion.

He looked at me with amazement and quickly said, "I'll be back in just a moment. I need to floo-call Albus. This is quite the occurrence." He practically sprinted into the back room.

I looked behind me and at my father and Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They all had looks that were similar to the wandmaker's look of surprise.

The man came back with Albus although he didn't look as though he believed what he had been told. But when he saw two wands in my hands, his jaw dropped to the floor.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing is wrong my boy, but it seems that you are the master of two wands, a feat that has not been seen for millennia. You, my boy are turning into the most powerful wizard in the world. Or you will be when you get trained." Albus said.

"That's not all Albus, Those wands wood are made of holly and elder, they also have the same core from the same bird, as Harry, and You-Know-Who. I'm afraid that they are also not my ordinary wands. I crafted these wands just this morning. And you know how it goes. "Wands that are crafted are better than the ones that are made." The wandmaker said.

Albus looked as if he were about to fall over while there were four thuds coming from behind me.

"I'm sure we can expect many, many, many, great things from you Mr. Black." said the wandmaker.

As he said that I fainted from all that had just happened.


End file.
